Into the Night
by Babette12
Summary: Bella gets a flat tire on the side of a dark, deserted highway. There she is kidnapped by her worst nightmare. Or, is it her fondest dream? Written for the Darkward Vampfic Contest. VERY M!


**Darkward Vampfic Contest**

**Title: Into the Night**

**Penname: Babette12**

**Beta: getshorty**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I'm SM? Seriously? **

If you're interested in reading other stories in this contest, please visit:

www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/Darkward_Vampfic_Contest/72958

* * *

I had taken off late from Astoria, Oregon on my way home to Forks, Washington. I wanted to surprise my dad, who wasn't expecting me. After all, it wasn't a holiday, wasn't a weekend, and there wasn't anything driving me there but the desire to get away.

I had taken a job at the small paper in Astoria, reporting on huge news items like the fact that the Astoria Chamber of Commerce would be holding a car wash to raise funds for the Lions Club. Yep, I'm yawning too. But it does afford me my own place and allows me to be my own woman in a town small enough for my dad to not freak out and far enough away so that I don't. I had wanted to move farther away after school, perhaps even to a big city like Chicago or New York, but years of poor nutrition and not exercising had taken their toll on Charlie, and he had suffered a heart attack two days after my graduation. So I had resigned myself to accepting an offer nearby. Well, as close as I could stand.

Because I wasn't expected**,** I decided to leave US-101 and take the scenic route on 105 in order to follow the ocean. It was such a beautiful drive and leaving later in the day afforded me the opportunity to enjoy the setting sun on South Beach State Park and the impressive home built overlooking the ocean that I always admired. I had thought about this home often and was strangely curious about it, even considering writing a story on ocean front homes and architecture in an effort to learn more.

I slowed down as I approached where the house stood. It was magnificent. It looked to be three stories tall with a wall of glass facing the ocean. I never saw lights on, never discerned movement of any kind the previous times I passed by. The sun was reflecting off the glass at the moment, the light bending to bathe the rocky shoreline before it in a golden-red glow. I decided this one time I would indulge myself and stop along the side of the road just to gaze up at the beauty of the orb reflected in the glass as it continued its journey down past the clouds gathering on the horizon. It brought back to my memory the times I had spent watching the sun set over the water with Charlie. We were usually in a fishing boat on the Hoh River, being eaten alive by mosquitoes, how I hated those bloodsuckers, and Charlie would wax rhapsodic about how the day is never done until the last light had sunk below the horizon.

As the darkness overcame the light, I stood mesmerized by the beauty of it all. So mesmerized that I hadn't noticed I had stopped on a spike on the side of the road until I tried to pull away and heard the rip of my tire and felt the sluggishness of my car. I quickly slammed on the brakes, turning back onto the shoulder. _Crap, I hope I have a spare_, I groused as I climbed out of the car and popped the trunk release button. I glanced back at the house wondering if anyone was ever home. I knew from experience my cell never worked in this place, so I didn't even bother to look at it.

I walked around to the back of the car as thunder rumbled over the ocean. Glancing up again as I lifted the trunk, I could see lightening reflecting in front of the reds and encroaching purples of the sunset. For an instance the trick of the red of the sun, combined with the flash of lightening made it appear as if two red eyes were staring out at me from behind the third story window. I rubbed my arms and shook my head thinking I must be mistaken because there was simply no way to discern eyes from this distance and they certainly wouldn't be red.

I undid the screw that held in the spare and jack and pulled out the equipment I needed, silently thanking Charlie for teaching me this necessary skill; one of the benefits of living with a single father, though I complained at the time. Leaning the spare against the car, I inserted the jack and began to pump it to raise the vehicle. I was surprised by how out of shape I was, the car was heavy!

When I finally had it lifted some, but not fully off the ground, I fitted the crowbar onto the first lug nut and tried to pry it loose. It wouldn't budge. _Stupid air torque wrenches_, I thought. Don't those mechanics realize that sometimes people are stranded on the side of the road and don't have one of those handy to remove the nuts they had all but welded on? I pushed and pulled on the bar, tears of frustration gathering in my eyes as I tried to make it move. I finally gave up and decided to try to jump on the bar to work it loose.

Yep, that was a good idea.

No sooner had I jumped on it than the nut gave way and I went crashing down, impaling my hand on another spike I hadn't seen as it was now twilight. It was almost as if it had been cemented that way! Gasping with the pain I quickly drew my hand into my chest and chanted, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" as I rocked back and forth, tears of pain trailing down my face.

"You should be more careful," a smooth voice spoke from a dark shadow nearby and I whipped my head to the right from which the sound emanated.

I couldn't see anyone so called out, "Who's there?"

"I'm the owner of the house you were admiring," the voice sounded right over my left shoulder. I spun quickly, and once again lost my balance. Expecting a fall, I was surprised to feel ice cold hands griping my shoulders and keeping me upright. Glancing at him I suddenly gasped at the inhuman beauty that stood before me. He was tall, with pale skin, dark eyes, and leanly built. His hair seemed to catch the dying colors of the sunset, setting it ablaze like a halo around his head.

"You've wounded yourself, give me your hand," he commanded and I felt a curious imperative to obey him. I lifted it up and was surprised to see him swallow as he took it in his, wrapping his cold fingers around my wrist as he bent over my wound to see it more clearly in the falling darkness. "That spike is old and rusty, you can't risk infection. The blood must be sucked out some so it doesn't infect your system," he whispered and then he affixed his mouth over my wound and began to suck.

I moaned as a wave of pleasure at this act overwhelmed me, centering in my lower abdomen, making my knees week. He wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me vertical while maintaining suction on my hand. His eyes were fixed with mine as he gauged my reaction, the intensity of his stare holding me in place more than his grip. The suction on my hand increased and I felt it deep inside, growing like a wildfire within, causing me to moan loudly with sheer ecstasy. I was lost in his eyes, the power, the desire and the unadulterated lust I saw in them dragging me under, submerging me in a maelstrom of passion and heat. After a short time I felt a reaction that surprised me; an orgasm stronger than any I had ever experienced ripped through my body leaving me heady and breathless. He let go of my hand then, and I could hear his chuckle as he picked me up and carried me in his arms up to his home. I barely registered him laying me on a bed and his whispered "sleep" as I shut my eyes and drifted into oblivion.

I awoke stretching and feeling much like Scarlett O'Hara the morning after Rhett Butler carried her up those stairs. I looked at my hand, finding it bandaged and realized there was no pain. _Huh_, I thought. _That's odd_. Looking around I saw that I was in a huge bedroom, white walls, light gray carpet, and a more comfortable bed than I had ever been in before. The sheets were soft and pure white, the pillows deep and cushioned my head like a cloud, the headboard a dark wood that I could barely make out. I knew I was in _the_ house, somewhere I never thought I would be.

I heard a small chuckle and looked to the source of the sound and saw him standing in a doorway. He was amazing. Tall, chiseled, with auburn hair and dark eyes and wearing nothing but low-slung jeans that revealed a well-defined V at the bottom of his stomach. His muscles rippled as he leaned on the doorframe and I couldn't help but stare. I had seen the Statue of David, too bad this guy hadn't been around to model then, it would have been a better work of art. "Are you finished looking yet?" he smirked at me, causing me to blush, "Or, would you like another minute?"

"Sorry. I'm just not used to, um, sorry," I stammered.

"It's all right, I have to admit I was doing the same thing as you slept."

"Why am I here?" I questioned him, not understanding what I was doing in his bed, in his house.

"I brought you here."

"Obviously, but why?"

"I want you to join me. I want to make you mine."

My face burned crimson with that admission. I decided it was best to change the line of this discussion. "I don't know what happened last night. That reaction, well, it was, um, unexpected?"

He came into the room with that, a burning in his eyes as he looked down at me on what must be his bed. I was held captive by his gaze, like a rodent before a cobra, I simply froze. A devious smile came over him as he got closer, and I was surprised to see him climb onto the bed, crawling to me, stalking his prey. When he was hovering over me, his legs on either side of my hips with his arms imprisoning me he whispered, "Did you enjoy it?" I couldn't find my voice, so simply nodded. He lowered his face to mine, and began to trail his nose along my jaw and down my throat. "Would you like to feel it again?"

"Sh, sh, sure," I stammered. _What kind of slut am I?_ I don't even know this guy and I'm asking for another orgasm? If having him suck on my palm gave me that result, I could only guess what actual sex might be like.

His chuckle brought me back as he used his chin to push my head back to get better access to my throat. He trailed his lips across the hollow between my collarbones, and I could feel the tip of his tongue as it trailed back up my neck. He reached out for my injured hand. "This will sting a bit at first, but I promise you'll like it," he crooned as he unwrapped the bandage from my wound.

"Do you have to reinjure me? Isn't there, um, another, more conventional, way to do this?"

"Trust me, you aren't ready for that yet," he said, then I felt a stab of pain as he dug his fingernail into the hole in my hand where the spike had entered.

"OW!" I yelled as I tried to pull my hand away, but he wouldn't let me go, and quickly brought the freshly flowing blood up to his lips and began to suck at the wound. At first I was disgusted, but as I felt the suction deepen, my head lolled back and pleasure began again to surge through me. My chest was heaving in an attempt to pull in sufficient air, but I could still feel a dizziness begin to overtake me as wave after wave of passion rolled over me. His other hand trailed to my breast, and I gasped loudly as I felt his fingers begin to massage me there, coaxing my reaction to come faster.

"More, please, more," I cried, surprised at my wanton request, and felt his suction increase and his other hand leave my breast to reach under my clothes and return there, his cool fingers working magic. I was now sucking in great lungfulls of air, tasting the smell of him, desperate to get enough and never quite succeeding. I could see darkness creep into the periphery of my vision from the lack of oxygen. Then I felt it build, low in my abdomen, another release that seemed it would equal the first. Another fleeting thought of what actual sex might be like crossed my mind before I crashed, moaning my pleasure loudly and thrashing as he tried to pin my body to the bed. He released my hand and crashed his lips to mine, bruising me with his ferocity. I could taste my blood on him as blackness claimed me once again.

I awoke with my stomach rumbling loudly and the scent of food in the air. Light was streaming in the windows, luxurious drapes pulled back, the sun low in the sky. I could make out a trolley loaded with plates at the foot of the bed. With my stomach grumbling, I jumped out from the covers to scan the contents. Lifting lid after lid revealed all the foods I loved. Steak and potatoes, salad, lasagna, ravioli swimming in a mushroom sauce, stroganoff that smelled exactly like Grandma Swan's, and even a package of strawberry Pop-tarts were found amongst the dishes. There was enough food to feed a large family! All the cold foods were still cold, all the warm ones piping hot. It was as if it had just been delivered before I woke up. I wasn't sure I wanted to eat any of it. I knew he had said he wanted me to join him, what if he tried to drug me? _That's a laugh_, I giggled to myself, _all he has to do is suck on your blood and you're ready to give him anything he wants_! I took a bite of everything, and just moaned at the flavor of each. I almost regretted trying everything, because by the time I was done there was no room left in my stomach to eat another bite!

Leaving the food I decided to take in my surroundings. The light from the setting sun was enough to reveal three doors I could choose from. I wandered over to the one to my left, and it opened to blackness. I reached in tentatively, groping the wall to feel for a light switch. After a couple attempts at brushing up and down the wall I felt a rocker type switch in the wall. Tripping it I quickly shut my eyes to the blinding light.

I slowly opened one eye just a slit and noticed that I had discovered a closet that appeared at least as large as the room I was currently standing in. It seemed to curve around, the bars lined with garment bags. I pulled down the zipper to the first one on my right and found a sumptuous evening gown in what appeared to be silk. It was sapphire blue, had beading around the neckline, and appeared to be in my size. I zipped that bag closed again and went to the next. Another gown, this one in a warm champagne color, again in my size. Bag after bag revealed dress after dress. It was as if someone had known exactly what my size was and had emptied a department store for me. I began skipping bags, first five, then ten, before finally rounding the corner and finding a bureau at the end of the closet. Opening the top drawers I discovered matching bra and panty sets, some silky, some cotton, all ridiculously expensive, all in my exact size. Other drawers revealed designer jeans, t-shirts, and blouses. All of them in colors that I loved. All of them brand new. All of them seemed to be purchased for me.

Feeling uneasy, I backed away from the dresser and again surveyed the room. I had no idea how long I had been here, but it certainly hadn't been long enough to purchase enough clothes to outfit me for decades! Either way, I wanted something fresh, so I grabbed a nice cotton set of underwear, a comfortable looking pair of jeans, a modest t-shirt and a pair of cushy socks. Surely, another of the doors led to a bathroom. I was desperately in need of one, and a shower didn't sound bad either.

I walked to the end of the closet and peered into the bedroom, looking for him. I started when I realized the trolley of food was gone, and I could smell his lingering scent in the air. But, he wasn't there. I went to the next door and was thrilled to see an amazing bathroom. It was tiled in various marbles, light on the floor and darkening as it reached the ceiling in a gentle variegation of green. On the counter were more beauty products than any woman could ever use. I found the ones I typically used among them, but others were some I had only dreamed of trying but could have never afforded.

There were forest green towels hanging from the bar outside of a huge shower that were thick and luxurious. I opened the shower door to find six showerheads, all pointing in a variety of directions to cover my body in spray all at once. There were three faucets, and I fiddled with them to determine which ones ran which showerheads and how to control the temperature. On the shelves of the shower I found my favorite body wash, shampoo and conditioner waiting for me. If I hadn't felt so grimy I would have run screaming, but I couldn't tear myself from the luxury before me. I turned the faucets to full blast, as hot as I could stand, then stepped back out and peeled my clothes from my body.

Stepping into the shower was like stepping into bathing heaven. The water was soft, the suds from the products billowing, wrapping me in their scents. I let the water beat all over me, massaging my body with the power of the drops. Finding another lever, I realized I could control the force of the water, changing it from as soft as a summer rain to the torrents of a waterfall. I lifted my arms and danced around the huge enclosure, wondering what it would be like to be in here with _him_, feeling his cold fingers stroking me in contrast with the warmth of the water. I could easily imagine his smell intermingled with the scent of the shampoo and body wash.

I shook my head in an attempt to dislodge the thought and turned off the water. I reached out for a towel, and found it warmed by the heated towel rod. I quickly dried off and wrapped the warm cloth around me as I stepped out of the shower into the swirling mists left by the steam of the shower. I grabbed the other towel and flipped my head over, wrapping my hair up to keep it from dripping down my back. When I stood upright again he was standing directly in front of me causing me to gasp in surprise. The hot mists from the shower were condensing on his naked chest, running in rivulets down his torso, dampening the waistband of his jeans.

His scent washed over me in waves as I took a quick step back in fear. I felt my backside hit the cold marble of the vanity just as his hands took hold of my waist. "Did you enjoy your shower?" he crooned as he sat me beside the sink, the cool of the stone matching the cold of his fingers through the towel. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes and was again held transfixed as he parted my legs and stepped between them. The rough fabric of his jeans tickled my thighs as his fingers began to trace the top of my towel. "I enjoyed it," he whispered as he held my gaze. "The sight of you dancing in the water as it flowed over your breasts was one I will never forget."

He loosened the top of my towel and it fell into my lap, exposing me to him. Breaking his gaze he pushed my head back and began to lick the moisture from my skin, down my neck, between my breasts. "So delicious. So enticing. Tell me, Miss Swan, do you know what I am?"

"Y-, y-, yes?"

He chuckled deep in his throat, the vibrations sending shocks of desire through me. "What am I then?"

I had majored in literature in college. I had read all the Anne Rice books along with Bram Stoker's _Dracula_. I knew what he was. "Vampire," I forced out. "How do you know my name?"

His lips were caresses against my skin as he answered me, "I know all there is to know about you." His hand cupped one of my breasts, "from your bra size, to your GPA in school. From the first moment you drove by me five years ago I have learned about you. Now I will finally make you mine." I was speechless. He had said he brought me here to make me his before. Did this mean he was going to kill me? Drain me dry?

He chuckled again as if he could hear my thoughts, and began placing kisses between my breasts, over my heart. "I want this to be mine, your heart." He looked up at me through his impossibly long lashes, "but you must give it to me. You must make the choice." One hand began to trace up my thigh, pushing the towel up as it went higher. "You have already given me your blood and I will take your body, but I also want your heart."

"My heart? But I don't even know you!"

"You must join me. I cannot force this, you must agree, but I promise if you do, your heart will belong to me. You will enjoy my ownership of it as much as you enjoy my ownership of your body." I could feel his hand reach the top of my thigh and then he started to move it inwards to my core. My breathing became erratic and I lost the ability to speak. He lowered his eyes back to my breast, and as the fingers of one hand entered my folds and began stroking my nub, the other raised up between my breasts.

I screamed as I felt him cut me over my heart with his fingernail, the scream turning to a groan as his lips affixed over this new wound and he once again began to drink from me. The combination of his hand between my legs and his drinking of my blood sent me into a frenzy. The hand he had used to cut me wrapped around my waist again, holding me in place as he continued his ministrations on my body. The dual sensations were more than I could handle and blackness once again overwhelmed me as I thrashed through another orgasm in his arms.

When I awoke this time, he was in the room, standing in the morning light from the window. His skin was sparkling in the light as if a million diamonds were imbedded into it, reflecting rainbows about the room. For some strange reason I was happy to see him there. It was like I knew I would miss him if he was gone. I was naked in the bed, the clothes I had picked out to wear folded neatly next to me. I sat up and noticed the trolley was back with a plate of steak and eggs and a glass of juice. "You need to eat," he whispered, then sighed. "While you eat I'll answer your questions."

"Would you turn around so I can get dressed?"

He laughed at this. "Bella I've already seen you naked and worshiped your body, so no, I won't. Besides, I enjoy your blush too much." I pouted, but not willing to reveal myself to him again I wrapped the sheet over my breasts as I pulled the food to me.

Noticing the sun on him again I asked him about it. "Many of the things you've heard about vampires are myths, told to humans so they think they have a fighting chance against us." The look in his eyes as he continued caused a shiver of fear to run through me. "Trust me, you don't. The sun doesn't hurt us, but you can see why we don't go out in it. We can't have you all running in fear all the time."

"How long have you been a vampire, who changed you?"

"I was changed in 1918 by a vampire named Carlisle. I was dying from the Spanish Influenza and apparently my mother asked him to save me. This was the only way he could." He paused for a moment before asking me, "Why haven't you asked about my diet?"

"Well, I figured that was fairly obvious. You've been feeding from me."

He threw his head back in a laugh. "Trust me; the little I've taken from you is quite insufficient to sustain me. Yours is the first human blood I've tasted in over sixty years. My family and I typically feed from animals. Once you are changed the desire to feed from humans will be strong, but, like all cravings, it can be overcome. You just smelled too delectable to resist."

"Why me?" I asked him. "Why have you chosen me?"

"When you find the one who is to be your mate there is a compulsion that drives you to join with that person." He left the window and came to sit next to me on the bed, his fingers reaching out to play with a lock of my hair. "I can no more stay away from you than you will be able to keep away from me."

"Then why don't I feel this?"

He let out a laugh that seemed almost carefree. "When I have changed you, then you will feel it for me as well." He trapped me with his gaze again, "Of that I have no doubt." I was frozen in his eyes again and had stopped moving, the fork halfway from my plate, my mouth slightly parted to take a bite. "Eat," he commanded, and I was able to resume my movement.

"What if I don't feel it?"

His eyes smoldered and he leaned in closer, his scent wafted over me and I found myself leaning in closer, drawing it in, basking in it as he whispered, "You already do. You crave my touch, do you not? You are unable to fight me or even refuse me. As soon as you awake your eyes seek me out and I can see you relax when they land on me. It's as if when I'm not nearby your body is tense, needing. And even in your fear of me you don't push me away. That desire, that compulsion, will be even stronger once I've changed you to become one of us."

My breathing had become erratic as he spoke, my eyes drawn to his lips, imagining them on me, caressing me. I realized he was right. He consumed my thoughts and dominated my dreams. I leaned in closer to him, wanting to taste his kisses again. He leaned forward to meet me, his lips barely brushing mine as his hand came up to pull the sheet away. I set the plate of food to the side with one hand as I reached out with the other to grab the top of his arm and pull him closer. "One last question," I whispered around his lips. "What is your name?"

"Edward. Edward Cullen." With that answer his lips claimed mine while his hand found my breast. Without even detecting his movement, I found that his jeans were gone and he was beside me on the bed. He was leaning over me slightly as he rolled my nipple gently in his fingertips, his lips never leaving mine. I moaned as waves of pleasure moved through me. It had never been like this for me before. No man had ever dominated my senses like he did.

I could feel his erection pressing into my hip and longed to have him inside of me. I trailed my hand up his arm and pulled on him, reaching his shoulder, trying to drag him on top of me. He complied halfway, chuckling around our kisses as I whimpered when he stopped. I was licking his bottom lip, desiring entrance, intoxicated by the very taste of him. He pulled his mouth away and began trailing kisses down my throat again, his hand leaving my breast and trailing down my stomach, settling on my mound. He shifted himself down so that his mouth was over my right breast, his lips tracing around my nipple, gently pulling on it.

A shock of desire ripped through me and I gasped as I felt his fingers slip inside my folds and stoke on my bundle of nerves. My hands went to his hair as I arched my back into the feel of him. I was on fire, lit by the touch of his cold, hard body. He trailed his mouth to my other breast, his weight feeling comfortable as he slipped his fingers lower, circling my entrance. I bucked my hips into his hand and he gave me what I wanted as he slipped a finger inside, his thumb never ceasing its work on my nub. Another finger joined the first, then another as my cries became frantic and my need for release overwhelmed me.

He continued to work me as I trailed my hands down his back, feeling the muscles bunch and tighten there. I felt like I couldn't get close enough to him even though there was no space between us. I sunk my face into the hair of his head, placing kisses there, enjoying its silky texture. The muscles in my lower abdomen began to clinch, tightening into that wonderful coil of desire and need as I began to moan. His fingers moved faster inside of me and I could hear him whisper, "Let go Bella. Accept this gift from me. Feel the pleasure only I can give you. Please Bella." As he said my name, I did let go, wave after wave of passion and desire consumed me as I moaned through my orgasm. I felt an ache for him grow even deeper as it crashed over me, his fingers weren't enough. I needed to feel him.

I grabbed onto his shoulders and tried to drag him up my body. His erection was hard against my hip. "Please," I begged, "please come inside me. I need you. I want you. Please." With a growl he came completely over me, parting my legs with his own. I looked down our bodies and could see his erection, large and straining for me before he sunk down, guiding himself inside of me. A groan ripped through me as he entered my body, his cold member igniting fire within me as he began to move.

The orgasm that had started to wane rebuilt and I could feel myself clenching around him as he filled me completely. I relished the feel of the movement of him from inside, stroking me, claiming me. Fear built within with each stroke. Fear that I would lose myself to this man, but I couldn't stop. I wrapped one leg around his to pull him in as I matched the pace he set. My moans filled the room, echoed off the walls and reverberated in my chest, the waves of them matching the motions of his hips. The orgasm that had yet to end built even stronger in intensity, filling me and I began once again to see blackness creep into my vision. He was too much for me, my senses were overwhelmed. "Hang on," he whispered into my ear, "breathe. You need to breathe."

Breathing was next to impossible as we continued, the rhythm of his movements increasing. I could feel him growing larger inside of me, setting off another orgasm as I felt my body collapse from the sensations I could no longer contain. Then he reached up and grabbed the headboard as his face contorted in the most exquisite pain of his own release. He slammed once into me, and I cried out in ecstasy bordering on pain, feeling him release inside of me. His lips crashed to my own, his breath mingling with mine, filling my lungs to keep me from blacking out.

He pulled away when I was finally able to breathe on my own, but I was still panting as I tried to regain control of my body. I had no doubt that he owned my body, but I wasn't quite ready to give up my heart, mind and soul. I didn't know him. I didn't trust him. I had worked hard to become an independent woman, standing alone against the world. And, while I craved the intimacy and comfort of a life companion like all did, I didn't want to give up who I was for it. But I couldn't tell him that. I was too afraid.

He seemed to understand my thoughts and hung his head. "Come. Get dressed. I'll show you some of the house," he said while rising. He kept his back to me while I dressed; a look of resignation in his shoulders. He took my hand to lead me from the room and I was surprised by what I felt in that simple gesture. When my fingers intertwined with his it was a feeling of comfort; a feeling of home. As I realized this I looked up to see a smile on his face. "I know you feel it. Don't be afraid of it. Give in to me." Fear of losing myself again resurfaced and I watched his face as it set into a look of sadness and he sighed. "Come," he said again as he pulled me from the room.

He led me from room to room, skipping some, spending time in others. When I asked him about the rooms we skipped, he explained they belonged to the other members of his family and that I would see them only upon their invitation. The house was massive, full of twists and turns that had me confused and dizzy. I knew we had reached the bottom floor by the look of the land outside the windows, but I couldn't see a way out. No door seemed to lead to the outside. My fear increased again as a sense of just how trapped I was overcame me. I tried to hide my feelings, but he seemed aware of them. I watched him as thoughts seemed to pass through his mind. He decided upon one, and then led me back through the kitchen and into what I had thought was a pantry. It turned out to be a mudroom that led into the backyard.

A sense of relief and peace washed through me as I stepped outside. I could see my car far below me, the tire still flat with the spare resting against it. Beautifully manicured gardens surrounded the house, the scent of the flowers and ocean mixing with Edward's unique smell. I was surprised by how torn I felt. Part of me wanted to run to my car and drive away, regardless of my flat tire, to see my father again. The other part of me wanted to turn around and walk back into the house and give in to Edward.

I felt his hand on my arm, pulling me back inside. I knew I couldn't fight him and so very unsure if I even wanted to anymore. He led me back to my room where lunch was waiting for me. I was surprised by my hunger and went quickly for the food. I didn't speak to Edward as I ate, but was highly aware of him. He just sat in the corner quietly watching me. The feeling of being a caged animal returned and panic that I may never leave this place began to build.

Just as my breathing started to increase its pace another feeling of calm washed over me. Edward chuckled darkly and seemed to whisper something that I couldn't quite hear. "Bella, I need an answer from you soon," he said a bit louder, his voice like smooth silk causing my body to react. "Will you be joining me?"

I wanted to say yes. I wanted to say no. I wanted to see my father. If I could only get away from him, maybe then I would be able to think clearly again. I turned my back on him, hoping it would help. As I contemplated what to say I felt him approach me from behind. His hands rested on my hips as he pulled me flush with his body. My instant reaction to him physically was uncontrollable. I knew he was using that, working my body against my brain to weaken me, but I refused to answer. I then decided I needed to find a way out. I needed space to think without the very smell of him clouding my mind.

Then his hands began to move. He caressed my body, breathed in my face from over my shoulder, setting my blood on fire. I tried to turn into him, but he held me still. As one hand tormented and teased the other came up and he pushed my hair from my neck, holding it aside to place kisses there. Moans leapt from my lips as my insatiable desire for him took hold once again. I felt him loosen my hair, his fingertips tracing the junction of my shoulder and neck. "I can make you feel this always," he whispered into my ear. "It will be even better once you've changed. Now your senses overwhelm your body, and it shuts off some of the signals in order to process what it can. Imagine how good it will be when that is no longer necessary." With that he cut me once again, this time at the base of my neck, and began to suck the blood there.

In that moment I almost agreed. The words to give into him were on the tip of my tongue, but I fought them down before yielding to the pleasure and losing all sense of myself except for the pleasure coursing through me. I knew what was coming now. I could feel it building, hurried by the hand not holding me erect slipping down into my jeans to caress my sex. The blackness I had become so familiar with also built, and I could feel it on the heels of my release. I wanted both. The release would remove the terrible ache for him; the blackness would cover the fear. Just as I was about to crash, he stopped. Stopped sucking, stopped caressing, leaving me breathless, dizzy and unsatisfied. The darkness didn't stop, however. It came over me just as a whimper of frustration and loss left my lips. I tried to reach for him through the blackness, begging him to continue, but he pinned down my arms, laid me on the bed and left me to succumb.

I awoke in the pre-dawn light knowing I had to leave. The feeling of being incomplete and sexually frustrated had continued in my dreams. My dream self had begged for him to come back, promising him anything if he would just relieve the ache I felt. _But I am the master of my body. I will not allow it to control me._ With that thought I quickly put on my shoes and ran from the room, following the path I had memorized to the kitchen and out into the backyard. I circled around the house to the drive and made a mad dash down it, proud of myself for only falling twice. Pain shot through my hand each time I fell, but I ignored it. Once, I glanced back to the house and thought I could see him silhouetted in the doorway, watching me go.

When I finally reached my car I was thrilled to find my purse and bag in it untouched. However, the keys were missing. I searched my purse for them, but they were gone. I was certain he had taken them in an attempt to waylay my escape, but I was determined and so began running down the road, my purse over one shoulder and my bag over the other.

It was only a few minutes later when I saw the glow of headlights behind me. I wasn't sure if it would be him or not, so I tried to find a place to hide on the side of the road. Unfortunately, both sides had sheer cliffs, there would be no escape. As the car slowed, I could see that it was a yellow Porsche, with a petite woman with dark hair driving. She stopped beside me and called out her window, asking if I needed a ride. "Yes, please," I called to her and quickly jumped into the vehicle.

"Is that your car back there?" she asked. "Were you unable to get the tire changed?"

"Yes, and I seem to have lost my keys somewhere. I guess I dropped them, but can't find them in the dark." I couldn't tell her I thought a vampire had taken them, I reasoned. She would kick me out of the car, and I desperately needed to get away.

"Where are you heading? I'm Alice by the way."

"Forks, Washington, and I'm Bella." I would have reached over to try to shake her hand, but she had both of hers on the wheel and mine were busy gripping my seat as she whipped us around corners.

"Forks, huh? Funny, that's where I'm going!" she said with a smile. "My father recently bought a house near there and asked me to go see it. It's quite lucky that I found you. How many people could be going there?" she laughed. I laughingly agreed with her and felt my fear dwindle with the miles we put behind us as we drove towards my home to the sound of Alice's constant happy chatter.

As soon as we entered cell range I glanced at my phone. I was surprised it had been only two and half days I had been held captive, a mere fifty-eight hours had passed and yet I felt forever changed. Altered in a way I only barely began to understand. It was only another hour before we entered the thriving metropolis of Forks. I gave her directions to my father's house and was pleased to see his cruiser still in the driveway when we arrived. I had managed to get here before he went in to work. I thanked Alice for being so nice as to pick up a stranded stranger and she just waved it away. "You can pay me back by hanging out with me some in the next couple days. How long can it take to check out a house? I know I'll be bored." She handed me a card with her cell number on it and encouraged me to call when I could.

I walked into the house and was surprised to see my dad wasn't dressed for work yet. He was sitting at the small kitchen table with the three mismatched chairs sipping on a cup of coffee. "I hope that's decaf," I said as I rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"Bells! What are you doing here?" he said excitedly as he got up from the table to wrap me in a hug. I was taken aback by how weak his arms were, and I felt concern with the grey color of his skin.

"Dad, are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine, just some indigestion that won't go away. I couldn't sleep because of it and decided that since I was the boss I could take a day off," he laughed to me. "What brings you here?"

"You do. I was thinking about you and decided I had enough paid time off to be able to come visit you. I hope you don't mind me dropping in on you unexpectedly?"

"Are you kidding? I'm thrilled! Want to go fishing?"

I laughed. He may be too tired to work, but he certainly wasn't too tired to fish! "Sure dad, that sounds great." Fishing may bore me to tears, but I was here to visit my father, not entertain myself. Besides, the look of happiness on his face was worth the hours that stretched in front of me.

We gathered the supplies, and I had to choke back a tear at how slowly he was moving. "Dad, are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, Bells," he said exasperatedly, "Quit mothering. I'll let you know if I need any help." When we walked out he noticed my car was missing and asked about it.

"It's on route 105 with a flat. I was lucky enough to have someone drive by that was coming here. I'll call a tow truck while you drive to have it brought here." He mumbled about how expensive that would be and all I could think about was how much more costly it would be if I went back there.

We lounged by the side of the river and all my thoughts turned to the strange man, being, _vampire_, I had run from. I knew I couldn't talk to my father about him, but I couldn't get him out of my mind. I was surprised to find I missed him. I was startled out of my thoughts after lunch by my dad asking "What's his name?"

"Who?"

He snorted a laugh, "The boy you're dreaming about. Now don't tell me you aren't mooning about some guy, I know that look!"

I knew I couldn't keep a secret from my dad so I answered as truthfully as I could. "Edward. His name is Edward, but I've just met him a few days ago. I wouldn't say I was _mooning_ over him."

"Sure ya' are, Bells. It may just have been a few days, but I'd say you're fairly taken with him," he grinned to me. "About time, too. I've been wondering when I might get some grandkids. Not getting any younger you know!"

"Dad! How can you be thinking of grandchildren when I've only just met the guy!"

"I know you, Bells. You've never mooned over a guy before. This time it's different. Now it looks to me like you just might be running scared," _You have no idea_, I thought. "But you also look more content then I've ever seen. Don't let go of a good thing."

I was surprised by his words. He had never encouraged me with any guy in the past. When I asked him about this, all he said was, "You've never looked like this either."

I spent the next couple days with Charlie, just enjoying his company. He called into work to let them know of my surprise visit. Deputy Mark told him to take the next couple days to spend with me, laughing about how he doubted crime would pick up just because the chief was spending a few days with his daughter. We went out to visit the Blacks, and I was happy to see Jacob with his wife and child. We had been such good friends, it was nice to reconnect. He did act a bit weird around me at first, but seemed to settle down after a bit.

The biggest shock came when I opened my bag that first night. It had been in the exact same position I had left it in my car, but all my clothes were missing. Instead I found many of the new ones I had seen in Edward's room while exploring the closet. I dropped the bag as if it was a viper when I realized this, and was about to throw them all away but Charlie walked in and made some comment that he was glad to see me dressing better finally. I really couldn't afford to go out and buy more, so I resigned myself to wearing them.

I also called Alice once, and she was so happy to hear from me that I almost felt guilty for not calling earlier. She went on and on about how bored she was sitting in that house all alone, and really wanted something to do, but didn't want to drive home just yet. So, I invited her over for a movie and popcorn. I laughed when she showed up with a huge bag of materials for a make-over and manicures and pedicures. She just pouted till I gave in and allowed her to do whatever she wanted. It was wonderful being with her, but for some reason her presence intensified the gnawing ache I had inside for Edward.

No matter where I went or what I did my need for him grew. When the tow-truck driver showed up with my car, some really huge guy with a big smile named Emmett; I almost jumped into it and drove it back to the house on the hill. I was embarrassed when Emmett handed me my keys and teased me about leaving them in my trunk. I had thought Edward had taken them. I guess I had forgotten I had needed to use them to get to the spare. Emmett had even replaced my tire for me and put the spare back in the trunk. He insisted my insurance and the road-hazard coverage I bought with the tires covered everything and refused a tip, for which I was grateful.

I dreamed of Edward every night and could imagine his scent enveloping me when I awoke. I would lie in bed remembering the feel of his hands, the taste of his lips and the pleasure he brought me. I realized he had also sparked my mind. He had made me think about my life and what I wanted in it. He offered me love, eternal companionship, something I had always thought I wanted, and I had rejected it out of fear. I craved his nearness and thought that when I left my father I would drive by his house again. Maybe.

The morning I planned to drive home arrived, and I was surprised to find I had gotten up before Charlie. I knew he planned to return to work today, so I decided that I would surprise him with his favorite breakfast, pancakes and bacon. My surprise turned to concern, though, when the smell of the bacon failed to bring him downstairs. I finished frying the bacon up and decided to check on him before cooking the pancakes. When I reached his room I found he was still in bed so I went to shake him awake. I screamed _NO!_ as I realized he was dead. I collapsed to the floor, sobbing, my world shaken to the core.

Within moments I could feel Alice's arms around about me. "I came over to see if you wanted to hang out before you went back and heard you scream. I ran up here as fast as I could. I'm so, so sorry, Bella," she crooned to me as I cried. I turned into the comfort of her arms, but all I could think was how I wished it were Edward holding me, comforting me. As I quieted she began to direct me in the things I needed to do. Call down to the station, call my own boss telling him I would be another week at least, call the funeral home, and decide what to bury him in.

Tears returned as the ambulance sent by Deputy Mark came to take Charlie away. Because he was the chief, an autopsy would be done to confirm how he died, but I knew it was another heart attack. The funeral was planned, and a steady stream of people came to his house to give their condolences. Alice stood by me the entire time. Who could have known a stranger I had met on the road would turn into such a good friend?

Each night my dreams of Edward intensified. I would awake to the memory of his arms around me and the smell of him in my nostrils. He was right, it was as if a pull had begun deep within me and I couldn't stand being separated from him.

Jake came by to visit a couple times. I was shocked when he and Alice didn't get along. He had been quivering with anger, his whole body shaking while they argued about my welfare. It was the night before the funeral, and I was just so tired I had to go to bed. I told him she was my guest and had to accept her. He was so angry when he left.

The funeral drained me. Standing there over Charlie's grave while Reverend Weber said the prayer, I almost collapsed again. I would have if Alice hadn't caught me. I looked out over the cemetery and imagined I could see Edward behind the trees nearby. I wished he was by my side. In that moment I realized that if he asked me to join him again I would. There was nothing left for me that held me to this life and I could no longer resist the pull of him. I glanced down at Alice beside me and was surprised to see her smiling up at me.

Alice drove me home from the funeral and helped me into my father's house. I knew I would need to pack it up and perhaps even sell it, but I couldn't do that today. I stumbled through the small kitchen into the living room and stopped short. There stood Edward, dressed in a black suit, with a white shirt and black tie, waiting for me. I watched as Alice walked past me, no surprise to find a man in my father's living room showing on her face. In fact, she gave Edward a hug, and said, "She's all yours, brother."

My mind reeled. _Brother_? Alice was Edward's _sister_? Was her friendship to me all a lie to suck me in and drag me back to him? The feelings I had been having towards him, were they all because of her influence? How had I missed that she was just as cold, just as hard as he was?

I slowly began backing away, but Edward halted me with a look. "You will now listen," he commanded me, "and understand. You are my mate. Alice has told me that you have now made this decision. Today, at the funeral you accepted me. However, you must speak the words. Will you now join me?"

"And if I don't?" I countered.

"Then you must join your father. It is our law and I cannot break it." He held me captive with his gaze, pining my feet to the floor with a look. "Accept me now, Bella," he crooned as he walked to me, taking me in his arms as he began to place kisses first on my forehead then trailing them down, kissing my eyes, my nose, hovering over my lips. "Say yes now."

"Y-, y- yes," I stammered. "I will join you."

"Thank you," he whispered before capturing my lips with his. I felt whole, as if a piece of me I didn't know was missing had been returned, enjoying the feeling of his lips on mine. As my breath ran out he broke away, kissing over my jaw to the pulse point in my throat. "Bella, you have no idea how I have longed for you, how far I have searched to find the one who would complete me. Alice told me I would find you here, and that is why we built this house, this way, to call to you. This will hurt," he chuckled darkly before continuing, "it will feel like the very fires of hell have reached out to consume your body, but the pain will go away eventually. If there was another way, I would choose it, but know and remember through your torment that I will be here when you awaken. I promise you that I will live the remainder of my existence bringing pleasure enough to replace the pain." With those words I felt his teeth slip into the skin of my throat.

Where before there had been exquisite pleasure, now there was exquisite pain. Fire burned in my throat, and I was aware of him lifting my wrists and biting there as well. He laid me on my father's couch and lifted my legs, biting each ankle. With each invasion of his teeth, I would scream anew at the pain. The heat of it consumed me, burning through my veins as it flowed through my body. I could hear him whisper, "I'm sorry," with each bite. My last moment of consciousness, I saw him take a syringe and plunge it into my heart. When that hit I screamed one last time before succumbing to the agony that enveloped me.

Each point where he had bitten into my skin I could feel the heat. It would travel along my body until it met with another point, and then seemed to burn anew as more and more flesh yielded to it. My heart fried with the pain as it pumped agony through my veins. I felt wave after wave of torment as the fires raged within, leaving nothing in their wake but cinders. Time lost all meaning; I was being consumed by a sea of fire.

Finally I felt the pain begin to diminish, first from my fingers and toes. Then relief traveled up my arms leaving a tingling behind. I felt another hand in mine, holding it, stroking it. Murmurs of people talking around me made it past my ears. I heard Edward asking another how much longer it would be. The answer never came.

As the pain diminished my heart-rate sped up. Finally it felt as if it was all centered in my chest and my heart fought against the consuming flames that engulfed it. Then it stuttered, restarted, stuttered again, and finally stopped. My sense of touch told me there was still a hand holding mine. It was warm and soft and I was sure something was missing. I heard Edward's voice call to me, "Bella, breathe." With that I sucked in a lungful of air. Scents assaulted me, sunshine, honey, musk, spice, smells of comfort, smells that were unknown and caused me fear.

My eyes shot open and I could make out all the details in the wood above me. The light refracting in the glass of the bulb held me mesmerized as I watched it bend. I realized I was back in the room I had been held captive in, only now the curtains were thrown open, the stars visible through the glass. I was dressed in one of the gowns I had seen in the closet, the fabric rich and supple on my skin. Tiny dust motes danced in the air and I followed one as it came to rest in a mop of auburn hair. I let my eyes travel down the face of the person who owned the hair and received a shock.

It was as if all the ties that held me to the world broke loose and rebound themselves to him. Millions of invisible silken threads reached out from him to grab hold of me in an eternal bond. He became my center; my now still heart reached for him and ached at the distance that separated us. My skin caught fire with need where he touched me, the warmth burning into my brain that this is where home was. I felt as if my entire soul was centered upon him. All I wanted was his happiness, his joy, his love.

I jumped from the bed I was lying on and rushed into his arms. Everywhere we connected became a point of solace from an aching need. I knew in that moment that being separated from him would be an agony, and then remembered that I had run from him. I finally understood why he had held me here. What I couldn't understand was how he was ever able to let me go. Then I realized it was his love for me, the need to give me whatever I wanted, whatever would make me happy that had made it possible, for I understood that I would have done the same. My joy was tied up in his, and his was in mine.

I lifted my head from where it had come to rest on his shoulder, and in a voice that took me by surprise said, "Edward, I love you."

I could see and feel the joy that filled his heart with my words. I felt a consuming need to be joined with him but a subtle movement to the side diverted my attention and I turned to look at the people, vampires, nearby. Standing in a doorway was Alice, with the arms of a tall, blonde man covered in scars wrapped around her. Next to him was the tow-truck driver Emmett, with a huge grin. His arms were wrapped around an amazingly beautiful blonde woman. Another older man stood behind them, the arms of a kind looking woman were around his waist.

Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Bella, this is my family. They are now your family." He turned me back to face him. I gazed up into the eyes that had once held me captive. I was still captivated by them, but instead of fear I felt comfort and happiness. He lifted his hand to stroke my face, and I leaned into his touch, purring in contentment at his touch. "Come with me love. I will show you what you were missing, and then you must feed." With that he lowered his lips to mine. The thrill of his touch intensified, and I heard a chuckle nearby as I wrapped myself around Edward.

"Perhaps we should let them become better acquainted," I heard someone beside me say. With that they filed out of the room, leaving Edward and I to continue our kissing. As soon as the door was shut, he bent me over backwards; one hand wrapped around my waist as the other trailed a line of passion and desire down my body. I was thirsty, but an overwhelming hunger to be with him overruled any and all thirst.

I tore at his clothes, shredding them from his body as I felt him pull mine from me. Our kisses became more demanding, more impassioned. Edward leaned me back further, lowering me back to the bed from which I had been reborn. His kisses trailed fire down my throat and chest and centered between my breasts. I couldn't touch him enough. I needed to feel him, all of him. This time the fire under my skin energized rather than consumed me. His mouth was everywhere. My breasts, my stomach, my sex. I gasped as he parted my legs and lowered his mouth to me, sucking my bundle of nerves between his lips. He reached up with one of his hands to knead my breast while the fingers of the other entered me.

I could feel the intensity growing inside. My breathing was erratic, but no more did blackness impinge my vision as I groaned out my pleasure. I reached down to wrap my fingers in his hair as he continued to work me. All my senses were being drawn to that single point of convergence deep within my abdomen. It shrank like a collapsing star, sucking in all attention. Suddenly it exploded, sending wave after wave of its force through me. I heard myself crying Edward's name and he quickly kissed his way up my body, settling himself between my thighs and thrusting himself inside as his lips met mine.

As we joined I could feel his connection to me. My eyes snapped open and met his. Our gazes held as we matched each other stroke for stroke, causing the fire that had exploded out from me to envelope him in its heat. It wrapped around us like a blanket, cocooning us, protecting us. I could feel it shudder and stretch with our movements, and then it began to constrict in again, pulling us together, melding our hearts. Then it suddenly exploded again as Edward's lips came down on mine, claiming me, tearing my soul from me only to feel it join with part of his and return.

As the vestiges of our orgasm rode themselves out, I understood what he meant when he had said he was mine and I was his. "Come, my love," he whispered as he shuddered above me, "let's get you fed. Then you can meet the family properly." He pulled himself from me, and I whimpered at the loss until he took my hand and held me close to him. "Don't fret, love. I promise you belong to me; you are mine." Never before had words filled me with such joy. We dressed quickly and took off into the night.

* * *

**Whew. This was _WAY_ outside my comfort zone, so please let me know what you think!**


End file.
